Material transport systems utilizing transport webs are used extensively in manufacturing processes to transport components from one station to the next. In numerous manufacturing processes, the transport system is exposed to abrasive or corrosive environments. For example, in electroplating, painting and encapsulation of components, pretreatment processes such as cleaning and surface etching entail the exposure of the transport system and transported components to abrasive particles and corrosive chemicals. Conventional transport webs degrade when exposed to corrosive or abrasive environments. The degradation of the transport web can cause undesired damage to other members of the transport system as well as to the transported components. Thus, conventional transport systems that utilize conventional transport webs in corrosive or abrasive environments require costly and time consuming maintenance for web repair and replacement. Therefore, a need exists for a transport web that can operate without degradation in corrosive or abrasive environments. The subject of this disclosure is a wear, abrasion and corrosion resistant transport web for use in abrasive and corrosive manufacturing environments.